


【Unlight|古鲁瓦尔多】Allez, ma mort!

by akakimomo



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakimomo/pseuds/akakimomo
Summary: 2016年古鲁瓦尔多生日企划文有血腥、角色死亡表现大概是以我的理解从新妄想+讲述了他的R1-R5





	【Unlight|古鲁瓦尔多】Allez, ma mort!

“你听说过吗？那种黑色的不祥之物。”  
“哎？难道你说的是那个——”  
“嘘！不要说出来，那太不吉利了。那么看来你是对它的传说有所耳闻了。知道吗？就在西南方的那片森林里，那怪物曾经现身过哦！”  
“是有什么人亲眼看见了吗？”  
“反正这个消息就这样在厨子们那边流传开来了，我也是在他们闲谈时碰巧听见的。”  
“哎呀……该不会是要有什么——啊不好，别说了。”  
两位侍女的话题戛然而止，她们退到走廊的一侧，低头朝路过的小王子行了个礼。尚且年幼的三王子只是点点头算是回应，安静地踱向走廊尽头，拐入通往地下室的道路去了。一直屏着呼吸的侍女们终于放松下来，先前发起话题的那位终究是忍不住，壮着胆把她道听途说的消息中最要紧的一条说给她的伙伴听。  
“——据说那怪物，和古鲁瓦尔多王子有关系哦。”

1.  
当那个黑色的身影从队伍当中窜出，将躲在不远处草丛里的茸兔用短剑刺伤时，他身后的隆兹布鲁王室狩猎队被一阵尴尬的沉默笼罩着。直到这位“不速之客”提起茸兔来到他们跟前时，领队的大队长才反应过来。  
“古鲁瓦尔多殿下，您怎么会在这里……”  
“我跟过来的不可以？”  
十五岁的古鲁瓦尔多甩干短剑上的血迹，举起茸兔仔细端详起来。今天洛斐恩的授课已经结束，也正是洛斐恩提醒了他今天狩猎队会有出行的消息，于是两人心照不宣地跟随在队伍最后。来到布隆海德城西南方向的树林边缘时，似乎是狩猎队中的高位者们假情假意的互相谦让令小王子感到无趣至极，早已看到远处猎物的他按捺不住，便有了前面的那一幕。  
意识到自己失言的狩猎队队长只好住了口，祈愿这位有着不祥传闻的三王子不会动怒怪罪自己。但古鲁瓦尔多似乎根本没有把这件事放在心上，他正要将战利品交给赶过来的洛斐恩时，手里原本没有动静的茸兔猛然挣扎起来，突发的外力让古鲁瓦尔多没能抓紧它，那带伤的茸兔惊挣脱落地，拼尽全力向树林深处飞奔而去。  
“啊。快下来，马给我。”  
古鲁瓦尔多拍了拍队长的腿，本来就已经惴惴不安的队长堪比那受惊的茸兔，赶忙下马将其让了出去。古鲁瓦尔多没等其他人来得及阻止，用力一夹马肚便冲向了树林，朝那逃脱的猎物追赶过去。  
“殿下！切不可到边界以外的林子里去啊！”  
狩猎队的呼喊和追随声被古鲁瓦尔多远远地抛在身后，而强烈的危机感却让那只受了伤的茸兔跑得飞快，远比王子熟悉这片森林的它借着地形和障碍物逃得越来越远；等古鲁瓦尔多终于快要够到逐渐疲惫的茸兔时，他才发现周围的景观已经变得陌生起来——几步之遥就是隆兹布鲁王室划定狩猎边界的石碑，边界以外的树林是布隆海德城内的人从未踏足过的领域，甚至有不少民间的怪异传说都与这界外树林有关。此时的古鲁瓦尔多并没有多想，脚步明显慢下来了的茸兔跨过了边界，他毫不犹豫地无视了狩猎队曾经的劝告和边界碑上的警示语，眼看猎物触手可得，他勒住马头跳了下来，拔出短剑，准备给那茸兔致命一击。虽然徒步奔跑比骑马慢了许多，但茸兔突然拐了个弯，反而拉近了他们的距离，古鲁瓦尔多趁机举剑猛地一刺，这回可怜的茸兔终于被他钉在地面，蹬腿脱力后便死在了染血的落叶上。  
现在的古鲁瓦尔多并不是真的那么想要带走这只动物，比起获得这样的战利品，似乎猎杀的过程和亲手结果它的那一瞬间更让他提起兴趣。明明已经被强大的敌人所控制，为什么垂死的它还能爆发出那样的力量？不过动物断然没有人类考虑得那么多，大概是求生的本能促使了它做出这样的行动吧。可是茸兔最后的动作又让小王子百思不得其解，于是他顺着茸兔拐弯的另一个方向看过去，却发现了有什么人靠在了树下，丝毫没有因为方才的动静而做出反应。  
这时古鲁瓦尔多才闻到了过于浓郁的血腥味——那人浑身浴血，看起来是快要死去了。  
“啊。”  
按理说这片充斥着未知与不祥传说的树林里，该是没有人会或是愿意踏足才是，更何况古鲁瓦尔多眼前的这个伤者看起来像是逃亡到此处的，浓稠的血液将他的橘色短发的发尾结成凌乱的一团，而残破不堪的斗篷掩盖不住他身上的致命伤，再过不久这个人就会一命呜呼。第一次亲眼目睹人类即将发生的死亡让古鲁瓦尔多涌起了某种情绪，他慢慢走向伤者，仿佛自己正走向一池死寂的黑湖，再靠近些的话也许就能看到湖水中他一直所好奇的——  
“……请……”  
——厚重而平静的湖面突然落下了一颗小石子。  
“请……救救……我……”  
那人用尽全身的力气抓住了古鲁瓦尔多的手，已经失焦的双眼依旧努力把眼神投放在古鲁瓦尔多身上；他甚至往前探了身子，试图用尽一切办法向他面前的这个少年求救。奈何沾满了血液的手因为脱力而滑了下来，失去唯一支撑点的他重重侧倒在地，眼睛还没完全合上就已经没有了动静。古鲁瓦尔多有些失神的看着自己掌心被染上的血迹，忽然想起他身后那只茸兔曾经从这只手里挣脱出去的那副模样，耳边却回响着眼前的伤者微弱的呼救声。  
——石子最终沉入了黑湖最底部，水面却依然泛着几乎难以察觉的涟漪。  
他朝那伤者伸出了手，将其背在了身上。  
马儿早在他跳下的时候脱缰撒野到其他地方去了，现在想要找回来恐怕不是一时半会就能做到的。古鲁瓦尔多这时才发现伤者体型和自己差不多，大概只比自己年长一些；紧贴着自己后背的胸口已经察觉不到应有的心跳，他大概已经是死了。不管能否救治也好，放着可怜的死者就这样腐烂在荒无人烟的树林里未免也让人于心不忍；况且交给洛斐恩的话也许能借助地下室里的那台机器，去了解这位死者在这之前到底经历了什么，死前是怀着什么样的心情向一个突然出现的陌生人求救的——这些对于古鲁瓦尔多来说都是极其新鲜而充满诱惑力的，他迫不及待立刻就回到那个只有洛斐恩和他才愿意造访的地下室，好好窥探他背上这位少年的记忆。  
就在他踏上归程的时候，余光里有什么引起了他的注意。他偏过头，发现远处弥漫着薄雾的树木丛间，有一双发着微弱银光的眼睛正朝着自己看过来。  
这银光刚才有在吗？  
突如其来的情况还是让年少的古鲁瓦尔多有些心慌，他绷紧神经后退了一步，隐隐约约看见那眼睛的主人似乎是有着马匹轮廓的活物，而它的后背上甚至还有疑似是双翼的东西在轻微摆动着；它大约是察觉到古鲁瓦尔多的视线，四目对视了一阵后，银光扑闪了一下，它竟然向古鲁瓦尔多微微点了点头，随机转身往树林更深的地方走去。  
虽然不知道那未知的活物是否对自己有害，但趁现在赶紧离开才是明智的选择。古鲁瓦尔多压下了几乎盖过恐惧的好奇心，扶稳了背在身上的死者，加快脚步朝都城走去。

2.  
狩猎队一行人的慌张反应不出古鲁瓦尔多的意料之外，还没走出林子他们已经焦急万分地在搜寻，只是这搜寻的效率让他忍不住要在内心嗤笑一番：他平日里就时常来靠近都城的这一块树林里独自打猎，早就摸清了这里的环境，一草一木对他来说都无比熟悉；而声称是集结了隆兹布鲁军队里最优秀的狩猎人才的队伍却迟迟不敢往树林未知的深处走去，古鲁瓦尔多出现在他们面前时大队长还在领着队伍高声呼喊，似乎只要这样做，他们跑远了的小殿下就能立马回头一般。古鲁瓦尔多背着一个浑身浴血的人出现在他们面前时着实吓了他们一大跳，比起被他背着的人，他们更担心王子殿下是否受了重伤，是否被这个人袭击过，大队长甚至伸手要提起那人，却被古鲁瓦尔多躲开了。  
“他是我拣到的，不要乱碰。”  
他和赶上前来的洛斐恩对视了一眼，后者仿佛明白了过来，命令两个信得过的仆从将人带到他的地下室里，并且当着众人的面向古鲁瓦尔多保证，他会“处理好”这个人，请殿下放心。除了古鲁瓦尔多和洛斐恩，在场所有人都不明就里，随着古鲁瓦尔多的一句“时间不早了，撤退吧”，当天闹剧般的狩猎活动就这样结束。

“请进。哎呀……是殿下，这个时间来我这老爷子的房间是有什么要事吗？”  
关上房门的古鲁瓦尔多无视了这句带着调侃语气的话，找了一张椅子坐了下来，直接开了话题：“他死了。”  
“……嗯，就您带他回来那时候的情况来看，他确实是死了。”  
“不，我的意思是在我发现他后没多久他就没有心跳了。他曾经向我求救，但是没有用。”  
洛斐恩摘下眼镜，合上了手里的书，这时候他才转过身面向他的小殿下，微微前倾的身姿表示他愿意接着听下去。  
“您似乎还有后话要说。”  
古鲁瓦尔多的脸上难得闪过一丝的犹豫，但也仅仅是一瞬间的事情。“在我要带走他的时候，我看见了那个东西。”  
他描述了那银眼怪物的外形，说到最后时洛斐恩已经显得有些激动，他站起身在书架上一番寻找，抽出一本画册翻开后递给了古鲁瓦尔多：“我想您是遇上了那传说中的不祥之物。虽然它目前似乎只存在于传说当中，但我相信它确确实实存在着。”  
“传说？”  
“您可以一边看一边听我说，”洛斐恩指了指画册被翻开的那一页，“有时候我觉得，就算是哄孩儿入睡的睡前故事，还是吓唬坏孩子的黑色童话，它们都有一定可考的地方——比如这只名为‘夜骐’的怪物。”  
这是难得一见的手绘画本，洛斐恩找出的正是他所说的“夜骐”的画像。就像古鲁瓦尔多看到的那样，这是一只有着蝙蝠般翅膀的怪物，却长着黑马一样的躯体；它有着与龙相似的头，紧绷的毛皮下是关节分明的骨骼，身后拖着长长的尾，可怖的模样令人生畏；最明显的特征就是，它的双眼是纯银白色的，图中的解说文字里甚至提到，如果在昏暗的环境下看到夜骐，就能发现这双没有瞳孔的眼睛会发出微弱的银光。  
“是它没错，”古鲁瓦尔多的指尖在图画的边缘上描画着，“但是‘不祥’的说法是怎么来的？”  
“简单来说就是，因为它跟‘死亡’有密切的联系。”  
古鲁瓦尔多猛地抬起头。  
“夜骐之所以只存在于传说里，一个是因为它的数量极其稀少，据说在这片大陆上，也就只有一匹徘徊在我国西南边的那片无人踏足的树林里，”洛斐恩停顿了一下，“另一个原因是，只有亲眼目睹过人类死亡过程的人，才能看得见它，常人是看不见的。”  
亲眼目睹人类死亡的过程。古鲁瓦尔多想起那个被洛斐恩搬到地下室的少年，也许他就是诱因吧。  
“夜骐的说法流传了很长时间，大多都是一些莽夫吹嘘自己和这死亡怪物搏斗过，或者是大人们吓唬孩子编造了一些类似于夜骐吃人或更可怕的故事；但最原始的说法是，夜骐相对来说性情比较温和，不会袭击人——至少从您今天的经历来看，它确实不是什么猛兽。当然了，也因为前面所说的特性，很多人认为只要看见夜骐，那就是看到不祥的征兆，不要试图去跟它对抗，得尽快逃离……”  
古鲁瓦尔多回想了一下，那匹夜骐并没有表现出任何攻击性的举动，也不知是否因为他们的距离太远而无从下手，还是本性确实像洛斐恩所说的那样。  
“更有说法是，夜骐能感知到离它最近的即将死去的人类，而它也会循着这种感觉找到那个濒死的人，仿佛前来收割魂魄的死神，也意味着濒死的人无法得救。”说到这里，洛斐恩愣了愣后继续道，“提到这个，殿下若是对那位少年有些好奇的话，过几天可以来地下室看看他；但是在这之前还请您给我一些时间，不要接近地下室的房间，免得事情变得尴尬甚至麻烦起来。”  
大概是要用地下室的那台机器对死者的大脑进行分析，这个过程有外行人在干扰的话会出现问题吧，古鲁瓦尔多这么猜测，他耸耸肩表示答应。  
“另外，恕我向您借来几件殿下已经不再使用的旧衣物。”  
“可以倒是可以，但是为什么？”  
“……之后您过来亲眼看就懂了。”

吱呀的开门声在地下室狭窄的走道里格外刺耳，对此洛斐恩早已习以为常，至于屋里的另一个人则像是惊弓之鸟，门还没被古鲁瓦尔多完全打开，他的身子仿佛有万伏电流通过般抽搐了一下，洛斐恩不得不拍着肩安抚他，让人重新坐回到原位。  
古鲁瓦尔多因为这个人的存在挑了挑眉，思考一阵后竟然接受了这个事实。  
“我很吓人吗？”  
“不，殿下，对于一个经历过可怕遭遇以后、在陌生的环境里死而复生的人来说，一切未知的事物都是可怕的。这些天让他冷静下来并确信自己已经安全，还真是不容易。”  
洛斐恩给少年倒了杯热水，而作为地下室常客的古鲁瓦尔多自顾自的搬开椅子上的杂书，给自己腾了个位置坐了下来。  
“‘死而复生’……我记得他当时已经死了。”  
眼前的少年全身上下完好无损，除了两个浅淡的黑眼圈和略微紧张的表情以外，他看上去再正常不过了——但一个死透了的人又无伤复活，这种事情又怎么说得上是正常的呢。  
“难怪你之前跟我借了旧衣服。”古鲁瓦尔多嘟哝着，又看向了少年，“你是谁？你还记得那天以前的事情吗？”  
少年用眼神向洛斐恩求助，洛斐恩轻声提醒了句：“殿下。”又对少年点了点头，表示眼前的人是可信任的。这时候少年才缓缓开口：“我叫威廉•库鲁托。”但他无论如何都不说出原先的经历，只表示他不想再说第二次，之后就没再吭声。“那样的遭遇我想换做是谁都不愿意多次复述的，殿下。”洛斐恩解释，“之后我再转述给您听吧。”  
考虑到库鲁托这样的特殊情况实在是容易引人注目，处于保护他的目的，洛斐恩以古鲁瓦尔多的名义向外界宣称：当天被三王子救下的少年是家庭遭到暴徒袭击后的幸存者，因为伤势过重而需要洛斐恩借助来自导都的技术对其进行长期治疗，为了保证少年能安心养伤，除古鲁瓦尔多殿下和洛斐恩以外，任何人不得靠近地下室中洛斐恩所属的房间。那阴森曲折的地下通道本就没有人想要拜访，这样一来库鲁托反而能安全在这里度过一段时间，直到本应合理的“康复期”的到来。  
而这一点也给古鲁瓦尔多带来了便利。显然，库鲁托迅速恢复和复活的体质勾起了他的好奇心，他来地下室的频率越来越高，可他和库鲁托的语言交流却少之又少，要么只是不痛不痒的一两句闲聊，或者干脆是他一言不发的看着和他一起听取洛斐恩授课的库鲁托。时间长了，少年反倒是渐渐放下了戒心，紧绷的表情也终于缓和了许多，主动和小殿下谈话的次数也慢慢多了起来。

“很吓人，对吗？”  
冷不丁的一句问话就这样从古鲁瓦尔多的嘴里蹦出来，看书正入迷的库鲁托惊醒般抬头，才发现洛斐恩早已离开去参加大臣们的例会，地下室里只剩下了他们两个人。  
“哎？不，我不太明白您想问的是什么……”  
古鲁瓦尔多托着下巴，盯紧了隔着一张书桌的那双新绿色眼瞳。  
“我是指，‘死亡’这件事。”  
两个月前初次见面的那种警惕神色又回到了库鲁托的脸上。  
“我明白这种问题对你来说很失礼，”古鲁瓦尔多控制不让自己的好奇情绪表现在语气当中，“要不要回答也是看你自己，不想说的话我不会再追问下去。”  
大概是没想到比自己年纪稍小的人会对这种话题感兴趣，库鲁托歪头皱着眉凝视对方许久，才低声说道：“对我来说‘死’的结果并不可怕。‘死亡’的过程才是……最让我无法忍受的。”  
他咽了一口唾沫，手指捏着书页的一角缓解他的不安感。  
“很痛；不知道自己能不能活下来，不知道这次会不会彻底死掉；再后来就是痛得连这些都想不起来，得救也好死去也好，我只想快点结束。”  
古鲁瓦尔多想起那天竭尽全力抓住自己的那只手。当时的库鲁托到底是真的想要得救，还是求正拿着剑的他给一个痛快，他无从得知；库鲁托已经垂下了头，这样的问题再提出的话未免也不近人情了点。古鲁瓦尔多让自己的注意力转移到库鲁托在看的书上，发现那正是先前洛斐恩曾经给他看过的画册，即使图画颠倒了他还是认出了夜骐的模样；而库鲁托似乎看这一页已经很长时间了。  
“夜骐。”古鲁瓦尔多说，“你见过吗？”  
“嗯。”  
少年没再多说，识趣的古鲁瓦尔多也只应了一声，两人又在沉默中度过了一个下午。

3.  
古鲁瓦尔多被流放的那一年里，库鲁托已经被洛斐恩举荐到隆兹布鲁军营有些时日，随着古鲁瓦尔多进入连队，两人的联系暂时算是彻底断开。但在连队当中听说有哪些前辈因为消灭“涡”的怪物而阵亡，或是又有多少“涡”的怪物被他们杀死的话题，古鲁瓦尔多还是会想起他第一天发现库鲁托的场景，那匹遥望他们的夜骐，以及库鲁托唯一一次向他讲述“死亡”的那番话。  
他发现，同伴们的死不会被人第二次提起，但是斩杀怪物的功绩却时常能听得到，同样是“死”的结果，却因为死亡的那一方立场不同而被赋予了不同的意义和情感。对比之下，他还在布隆海德城的时候，不管是自己制作标本被人指责，还是他收集死刑犯尸体的事情遭人诟病，他总能听到外人说起他那两位已经死去的兄长。  
“要是那两位王子没有去世的话，兴许三殿下会没有这样的喜好了吧？”  
大抵都是这样的评论。  
人们总能轻而易举的谈论与自己没有多大关系的死亡，自身却又拒绝与死亡有更多的关系；因为“死亡”意味着眼下一切的终结，它总是伴随着绝望和痛苦，大部分的人都并不乐于接受它。  
“对我来说‘死’的结果并不可怕。‘死亡’的过程才是……最让我无法忍受的。”  
库鲁托的话又一次在耳边响起。所以人们害怕的到底是身为结果的“死亡”，还是走向这个结果的过程？但人从出生的那一刻开始，本来就注定是向着死亡进发的，不是吗？还是说单纯只是人云亦云，自己并没有思考过与其相关的事情？

那次训练任务是他们训练生一行人离隆兹布鲁国界最近的一次，也是古鲁瓦尔多第一次真正意义上作为进攻部队参与对“涡”的怪物进行清理的任务。  
大多数训练生更习惯使用枪支对怪物实行攻击，因为这样对他们来说相对安全一些，缺乏经验的他们也不敢贸然直接与怪物面对面。但时间一长古鲁瓦尔多似乎已经没有太多的耐心，当怪物所剩无几，他丢下了枪膛已经发烫的步枪，抽出随身带着的剑跳出掩护体，布列依斯等人还没来得及阻止，他的剑锋便割开离他最近的食人魔的喉咙，接着是下一个，再下一个。怪物的血液溅了古鲁瓦尔多一身，陆续涌上的其他怪物举着尖利的爪向他抓了过来，可他似乎越杀越起劲，很快地面上全是倒下死去的魔物。身后的队友仿佛是受到了他的鼓舞，终于壮着胆也冲上前来给“涡怪”最后一击，直至怪物全部都被斩杀完毕。  
“你太莽撞了，古鲁瓦尔多。”布列依斯在休整时对古鲁瓦尔多低声呵斥了一句，后者只是擦拭着剑上的血，没有答话。坐在对面的阿贝尔忍不住偷笑，被布列依斯瞪了一眼。  
“我去那边走走。”古鲁瓦尔多站了起来。  
“哦哦，当心点，不知道会不会有残余的怪物在哦。”  
倒也不是因为队友们的对话让他心烦，而是之前斩杀魔物的那兴奋感还停留在他的手上，虎口处似乎还残留着到从剑柄传来的、刺穿魔物时的震感。这种兴奋感让他坐立不安，比起坐在人群当中强行调整心态，也许远离他们去呼吸新鲜空气更好一些。  
古鲁瓦尔多来到半小时前他们还在战斗的地方，怪物尸体已经被草草堆在一起，远处营地的话语声模糊不清，相比之下这里周围的环境安静得令人窒息。尸堆上端有一只吊死者似乎还有动静，它扭动了一阵后滚落下来，挣扎着匍匐前行，看起来是要逃命的样子。古鲁瓦尔多拔剑赶了上去，像当年杀死那只茸兔一样将吊死者钉在地上，看着它不再动弹。  
他拔起了剑，再一次刺了下去。  
一下，一下，又一下，利刃没入吊死者肉体里的触感让他不禁反复做着同一个动作，试图减弱先前的兴奋感，但似乎起的是反作用。吊死者的腹部已经残破不堪，古鲁瓦尔多仔细听着肉体被他划破的声音，它越来越小，越来越微弱，渐渐地甚至连这个声音他也听不见了。  
“死一般的寂静”——人们常常使用这样的形容方式，可又有多少人真正体会到这种所谓“死一般”的寂静感呢。  
直到他的手臂已经累了，他才收起再次被染红的剑，原地盘腿坐了下来。  
然后他听见了打破这种寂静的声响。  
古鲁瓦尔多顺着声音的方向看去，一个既陌生又熟悉的身影踏着地上的枯枝败叶走了过来。夜骐眨了眨它那发着银光的双眼，悠然地靠近古鲁瓦尔多和他身旁的尸堆，最终在他面前停了下来，低着头将视线与古鲁瓦尔多的对接起来。  
他觉得自己仿佛正在被这传说中的不祥之物审视。古鲁瓦尔多不自觉地屏住呼吸，他没有想到过与夜骐的再次相遇竟然是在这种场合，何况他身边没有发生任何人类的死亡。  
还是说是因为这些怪物？它们固然也有着一些人类的特征，但无论如何都算不上是人类。不过因为“涡”而从人类被扭曲成怪物也不是不可能。古鲁瓦尔多惊讶于自己在这样的情况下还能做出这种思考，更因为能如此近距离看到这匹夜骐而欣喜不已，复杂的情绪和过去的记忆纠缠着他的大脑，他甩了甩脑袋，努力让自己的注意力重新回到现实当中。  
被“死亡”所吸引的自己，会不会和带着“死亡”传闻的夜骐有那么一点的相似。  
他抬起手想要去触摸这匹黑色的怪物，用这种方式来确认它的真实性；夜骐被他突然的动作惊得后退了一步，两者僵持了两秒后它又靠了过来，稍稍屈起前腿，接受了古鲁瓦尔多的试探。夜骐黑色的皮毛薄得惊人，古鲁瓦尔多甚至认为自己能摸到它皮毛下每一根血管里血液的流动，但偏偏又没有；指尖传来远远低于人类体温的冰凉触感，如果闭上眼的话，说不定他会觉得自己是在触摸一具尸体，而不是任何活物。古鲁瓦尔多不敢用平时安抚马儿的方式去抚摸它，仿佛用一切世俗的方式去与它接触都是对它的某种亵渎和不敬，他甚至很快就缩回了手，收起仰视它的姿态，余光里能看到那双银色的眼瞳里倒映着自己现在的模样。夜骐似乎感受到了古鲁瓦尔多的敬意，它又凑近了些，头顶抵在了他的额头，冰冷的呼吸微微拍打在他的脸上，古鲁瓦尔多忍不住打了个激灵，意识也清醒了许多。  
兴奋的余韵和好奇带来的激动情绪渐渐被沉淀下来，他仿佛又看到了当年在树林里幻觉中看到的那一汪湖水，安宁而又静默——  
“你在这里啊……哇，那玩意儿怎么回事？”  
阿贝尔的声音突然从身后传来，有那么一瞬间古鲁瓦尔多以为阿贝尔也看见了夜骐的身影，回过头来才发现阿贝尔的目光投向了他身旁破碎的吊死者。夜骐也警惕的重新站起，小心翼翼地挪步到尸堆的另一个位置，虽然并没有这个必要——阿贝尔根本没有看到夜骐的存在。  
“……刚刚它又动了，我稍微处理了一下。”  
“你这个‘稍微’的程度还真是惊人。”阿贝尔撇了撇嘴，“休整时间结束了，我们该走了。”  
“嗯。”  
古鲁瓦尔多起身拍去衣裤上的尘土，转过头又看了一眼夜骐。它再次屈膝低下了头，像是在对虔诚之人的一个回赠，尔后默默朝他们营地的反方向离开了。  
“你怎么还呆站在那里啊？”  
“……这就来。”

4.  
很吵。  
所有的一切都是那么嘈杂。  
他想要堵住双耳，但生命中狂躁的杂音紧紧缠绕着他的灵魂，他想尽一切办法去摆脱去逃离，原以为自己能得到暂时的宁静，却又不得不被现实重新拽了回来。  
古鲁瓦尔多睁开了双眼。托雷伊德永久要塞的前线最前端仍旧传来王国军和帝国军对峙的零碎枪声，营帐外是官兵们匆匆走过的脚步声；帐内的部队长和其余高位官兵们围着议事桌激烈讨论，为明天的战斗做好部署。  
不，不是这些声音。和他所烦恼的那杂音比起来，这些声音要可爱多了。  
回国后随即就投身到王国军联合对抗帝国军的最前线，放着作为隆兹布鲁三王子身份的职责不说，除了是为满足自己上阵厮杀欲望的原因，更多的是因为议事厅里那群大臣们企图将他拉下浑水；他和官兵们有在这里用尽一切办法才挤出对他们的战况有利的方案，也是因为那些大臣的阻挠使得军备和队伍力量并不是最优状态；而现在在会议当中的这些官兵们，大部分人与其说是听从他们隆兹布鲁三王子的命令，更多的是出于对这位有骇人传闻的黑王子的畏惧，会议结束的话，他们一定会尽可能快地走出营帐，避免长时间与古鲁瓦尔多共处一室。  
会议到了最后，古鲁瓦尔多一边听着代表官兵做出的会议汇报，一边沉默着摩挲他的佩剑，若有所思。那位代表被他的动作吓得不轻，一时间竟然结巴起来，一旁的部队长赶忙代替他完成了汇报，并请求王子原谅他们在汇报当中的失误。  
“无妨。”他说道。针对会议内容提出一些建议以后，古鲁瓦尔多宣布散会，几乎所有人的迅速收拾整齐后便匆匆离开，帐内只有古鲁瓦尔多和被他留下的部队长。  
“库鲁托少佐，”古鲁瓦尔多指了指他侧对面的一张椅子，示意对方坐下。部队长库鲁托犹豫再三后，还是以笔直的身姿坐了下来。  
“殿下……还有什么需要安排的吗？”  
“放松点，就像当年我们在地下室聊天那样吧。虽然接下来的话题对你来说还是会有点不适。”  
“没关系，属下在听。”  
“明明你曾经死在了那片树林里，按理说你应该对可以容易致死的事情能避则避，为什么你偏偏要来到最前线上？”  
“……确实像您说的那样，谁不会惧怕死亡呢。”库鲁托垂下视线，“但我一来亏欠殿下和这个国家给我带来新生的这份情谊，尽我所能回报是我发自内心的意愿；二来投身前线也不是我自己能做出的决定，但既然我站在这里，就没有害怕的必要，因为过多的恐惧只会让我更容易被杀死在战场上。”说到这他苦笑了一下，“虽然我也不会死就是了，但这并不是我害怕的理由。”  
“在你经历死亡的时候，”古鲁瓦尔多斟酌了一下措辞，“你……听到了什么？”  
回国加入前线战斗重遇库鲁托后，古鲁瓦尔多发现这个人多了一个皱眉的习惯，很多时候他分不清对方到底是思虑过度还是真的因为当下的事情感到为难。  
“属下不太明白殿下您所指的是什么，硬要说的话……大概是自己的叫喊声吧。”  
库鲁托的表情已经有了隐忍的意味，古鲁瓦尔多换了个问题：“你说过你看到过夜骐。”  
“没错……但恕属下无法说出更多有关这种生物的事情。”  
这一点古鲁瓦尔多有自己的理解，作为多次经历死亡的人来说，大概没有人能比库鲁托更近距离地看到、感受到死亡到底是何物，也没有人能比他更不愿意提到这种让他回忆起一切伤痛的生物了。  
“不过，这些年过去了……即使那是和死亡有千丝万缕的关系的不祥之物，这样您也要去试图接近它吗？”  
“退一万步来说，那也只是一种流传的说法而已。况且，因为恐惧而不敢靠近的话，又怎么会了解它呢？它给我的感觉很好，很宁静。那样的感觉让我非常享受。”  
就像死亡它本身一样。  
突如其来的想法让古鲁瓦尔多自己都有些意外，纵然他常常将死亡和夜骐联系在一起，像这样几乎划等号却是鲜有的。  
“……也许死亡也一样。”  
“殿下？”  
他看见库鲁托少佐带着半忧半惊的表情抬起头，不太明白为什么库鲁托要用那样的眼神看着自己。  
“您……不要多虑的好，还是请您尽可能多休息吧。”  
古鲁瓦尔多只是以点头作为回答。  
再次简要说明了次日的作战计划后，库鲁托道过晚安离开了营帐，空荡的帐内又只剩下古鲁瓦尔多一个人。

古鲁瓦尔多没想到这些都发生得那么快，但也很快接受了。  
那些行尸走肉明明已经死去，却仍像提线木偶般向他涌了过来，将他撕扯、啃咬、生吞活剥，在他的灵魂上挠出尖锐刺耳的声响。虽然古鲁瓦尔多并不在意自己会死在战场上，但被这群死得毫不彻底的死者们消灭的话，未免也太令人不甘心。他用残存的左手挥动着他的剑，刚击退一个死者，又迎来新的一批，到后来已经筋疲力尽的他只能勉强支撑起破败不堪的身体靠在船舷上，准备做出可能是他生命中的最后一击——  
一枚王国军的炮弹正中他和死者之间的甲板上，爆炸的冲击波将古鲁瓦尔多震出舰船以外。一瞬间，托雷伊德要塞上的哭喊声、炮火轰鸣声、刀刃碰撞的声音，通通都随着他的意识一起模糊起来。他看不见上方被炸得破碎的死者们，看不见自己伸出的那只从腕部断开的右手，看不见自己坠落地面的过程。

他又一次看见了那池黑湖。  
与以往不同的是，这次他站在了水中，深色的湖水刚好淹过他的膝盖。他试探性地抬起了腿，水的阻力让他前行的步伐有些缓慢，但是他并不着急。

他看见了掉落在旁边的、陪他经历百战的那把剑，曾被悉心保养的锋刃已经卷起，再也不能被使用。这是一把好剑，可惜了。他这么想着。  
然后在这把剑后面的地平线上，他看到那与战场格格不入的轮廓慢慢向他走了过来。  
不知怎的，古鲁瓦尔多竟然觉得夜骐会出现在这种地方并不是什么让他吃惊的事情。夜骐停在了他被血水染湿了的身躯旁，看着它那银色的眼睛静静地注视已经奄奄一息的自己。

湖水染湿了他胸前的衣物，但是他不在乎。  
湖中有什么力量在呼唤着他。

我要死了吗？古鲁瓦尔多想。他闭上了眼，静静感受着夜骐在他仅存的左颊上留下一个抚慰的、冰冷的亲吻。

湖水灌进了他的耳道、鼻腔、食道，但他没有任何的不适感，反倒觉得世界变得清净了许多。他看着自己在无底的湖中一点一点下沉，湖面外一切烦扰的声音他再也不需要去听了。

库鲁托呼喊的声音由远及近，躺在地上的古鲁瓦尔多依稀能分辨出他话语里的惊慌。他能感觉到自己被库鲁托背了起来，眼看夜骐站在原地离自己越来越远。他看着夜骐再次低头做出那个酷似行礼的姿态，仿佛是对虔诚者的某种馈赠，然后它展开双翼腾空而起，在要塞上空盘旋许久后消失在了被硝烟遮蔽的天空里。

5.  
人们都本能的恐惧着死，即使他们的存在本身就是注定要走向死亡。即使死意味着人生的终结，但一切都可以在最后归于宁静，难道不是值得让人喜悦的事情吗？  
古鲁瓦尔多不太明白为什么每个人都如此害怕他们从未经历过的死。  
人总有一死的。  
王妃的最后一刀刺向他早已无法动弹的身体时，他平淡的想着。  
他看到了在灰暗的世界里，夜骐领着他走向一个安宁的、散发着他从未见过的光芒的新地域。

Fin.


End file.
